This invention relates to portable apparatus for forming reinforced concrete, hollow core units of a modular building structure, and more particularly to conical spacers used for supporting and spacing supplemental forms in parallel relationship to primary forms of a core unit and for providing locating holes when removed for vertical alignment of the core unit for casting multi-storied structures.